1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to golf and tennis practice devices. More particularly, the subject invention relates to golf and tennis practice devices which contact the body of the player.
2. Description of Related Art
Various golf and tennis swing devices have been employed throughout the years to help golfers and tennis players ("trainess") improve their swings. None of these devices, however, help trainees perfect a consistent swing throughout the total swing, from the back swing to the follow-through.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,910, issued to Hanley on Dec. 3, 1935, discloses a golf training device which comprises a loop to be secured around the arm just above the elbow and a strap connected to the loop which extends down to a glove to be worn by the golfer. The loop and the strap are made of an elastic material which is deformed by the golfer as the golfer completes his swing. Although this golf training device persuades the golfer to cock his wrists at the correct point of the backswing, this golf training device does not provide total restraint throughout the whole golf swing as is required when training a golfer how to swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,256, issued to Nelson et al. on Jan. 30, 1933, discloses a training device for golfers wherein a portion of the device includes a loop which is wrapped around the leading shoulder of the golfer and a strap which is wrapped over the remaining shoulder and secured to a glove worn by the trailing hand of the golf swing. Again, this loop and strap are made of elastic material, preventing the device from providing a total restraint throughout the whole golf swing. In addition, this partial restraining loop/strap combination restrains the trailing or back hand of the golfer, as opposed to the front or forehand, and, thus, diminishes the effects of the training device because the trailing hand of the golfer, i.e., the right hand for a right-handed golfer, follows the motion of the leading hand and not the opposite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,589, issued to Arena on Jan. 6, 1979, discloses a golf swing training device which includes a loop of material which is secured between the midsection of the golfer, the ground, the back of the golfer and the forehand of the golfer in a loop-like configuration. This training device correctly restrains the forehand of the golfer. This device, however, is severely limited in its use because it must be secured to the ground. This device cannot be used for other sports, i.e., tennis, nor can it be used on the golf course because you must secure the device to the ground before each swing. Another problem associated with this device is that the straps tend to obstruct the golf swing because the anchor which secures the loop to the ground must be secured to the ground in close proximity to the location of the golf ball.